Living With the Enemy
by Airman Melly
Summary: What if Regina wanted a daughter instead of a son? Sixteen years after Regina set the curse she adopts Emma. She thought it would be easy to care for someone else. Emma has been running her whole life. Can these two try to become a family or will Emma run when she learns of the deadly secrets in the little town of Storybook.


Hi Guys this is my first story please review if you like it.

* * *

Chapter. 1 A bar stool epiphany

I'm not happy. Regina thought to herself. Here she was 16 years after casting the curse she still had no joy in life. No love. Her late nights with Graham didn't mean anything.

She had complete control of the town. The people in the town revered, respected, and feared her. This world and town is supposed to be her happy ending, but still she felt an emptiness in her heart nothing could fill.

Regina sighed and looked over at the clock 5:13 it read. It was Tuesday, and every Tuesday at 5:30 she went to Granny's for dinner. She had been doing this for the past sixteen years like clockwork. The days all blended together a hazy mass of memories of her life here in Storybrook.

"Screw it" Regina thought aloud. She had nothing to do so she decided to leave early. She rose from her plush leather office chair. Scooped up her designer bag and strode out of her office.

In Granny's, Regina slid onto her bar stool and picked up a menu. Ruby the barley dressed waitress sauntered up and lazily asked her for her order.

"A Salad and cider" Regina said straining to not tell the girl to tell the girl to put on some clothes.

While she waited for her order Regina looked out at the town. Never changing and never ageing just like the people who lived here. Outside the window she saw the townspeople mulling about. Totally oblivious to how wrong their lives were.

Archie the damned cricket was taking a quick walk with Pongo and Marco. Laughing at some stupid joke.

Why did it seem that everyone else was happier than her? Even Mary Margret who was the real reason for Regina causing this curse seemed happy. Smiling and waving at everyone as she walked down the street.

"What is wrong?" Regina mused to herself.

"I basically have everything anyone could ever want. A very well-paying job, a handsome man in my bed, but something is missing".

When Ruby brought up her meal Regina gracefully spread the napkin over her lab, speared a piece of lettuce, and began to chew thoughtfully. What could it be? The missing piece that was the key to her happiness."

Regina looked out the window and she saw Ms. Grace and her daughter Paige or as Regina truly new her as Grace. Jefferson's daughter. Oh how it must kill him to know that the one person that he loved in this world was so close but yet so untouchable. Jefferson had only been truly happy when he was with his daughter. Children, it was funny how happy they could make a person.

"That's it!" Regina thought to herself. She quickly stood up and threw a few bills on the counter. Hitching up her purse she strode out of the restaurant never looking back.

Mr. Gold always closed his shop at 5:10. Although he rarely locked his door until later but it was the unspoken rule of the town. Never bother Gold. So it was quite understandable why he was angry when Mayor Mills came to his store at precisely 5:34.

"Hello dearie," Gold snarled at her while cleaning his counter. "I'm sorry but, I'm closed".

"Oh Gold, shove it." Regina bit back. "You should be happy I need your assistance".

"Madame Mayor and why do you think that I would want to help you?" Gold said. He came around the counter wiping his hands off with the rag.

"Because Regina smirked I'll owe you a favor".

"Really Madame Mayor? And what exactly do you need of my services". He spoke so nonchalantly but Regina could see in his eyes that she had piqued his interest.

"I need you to get me something very, very special".

"What do you want than name it" Gold said. He didn't have time for the Mayor's silly mind games and he was growing impatient.

"What I want will be very hard to get. I need you to be very cautious". Regina got up close to Gold's face.

"I want you to get me a child".

"Well if that's all dearie. Consider it done" Gold said. Regina smiled and nodded her head.

As she turned on her heel and walked out Gold called to her "Would you like a boy or a gold dearie?"

"A girl. I want a Daughter" and with that Regina went out the door and into the night.

"A daughter" Gold said to the empty store. "I would never have bet on that. After how much she hated her mother".

Mr. Gold limped through the store to a rusty old filing cabinet. He pulls a key from his pocket and turns it in the key hole. Inside the cabinet were countless manila folders filled with paper.

He selected a folder and walked into the backroom. Pulling up a chair and poured himself a glass of Macallan twenty-one year old scotch. Opening the folder Mr. Gold shuffled the papers scanning each with the utmost care.

After reading through twenty or so pages and nursing his glass of Scotch Gold froze in his tracks. The picture of a young blond sixteen year old looked up at him.

He remembered. His memories of the enchanted forest came back to him. Dropping his glass Mr. Gold groaned in pain. Clutching his head he tried to make sense of the insanity in his mind. Two lives becoming one. False memories giving way to ones of magic and castles.

After a few minutes Gold let go of his head and picked back up her file.

Her name was Emma Swan. A very lovely name for the savior. She had been bouncing around from foster home to foster home for the past sixteen years. No one would miss her if she seemingly disappeared.

She will have to save us all Gold thought to himself. Suddenly a plan started to form in his head. A plan that would give him magic, break the curse, and allow him to finally find Bae.

Gold picked up his phone and typed in the number at the bottom of the page. The phone picked up after the second ring.

"Hello who is this?" A woman asked on the other end.

"Hello Ms. Stenson. It's Gold. I'm calling about the favor you owe me. You know for making him disappear".

The phone went silent on the other end for a few moments.

"Who do you want Mr. Gold" She asked in hushed tones.

"I want a certain girl. Her name is Emma Swan"

"Oh" Ms. Stenson said sounding more relieved than before. "I can get her to you by the end of the week".

"That will be wonderful. I will send you the exact information tomorrow" Mr. Gold said smirking into the phone.

"Very well Mr. Gold. I trust that this will take care of that favor I owe you".

"Yes this will cover the favor quite nicely".

"Good" she growled into the phone. "And Mr. Gold please never call this number again". With that she hung up the phone.

Gold put the phone up and poured himself another glass of Scotch. Leaning back in his chair he took a long drink.

Things were gonna be getting very interesting for Regina soon and he was going to love being in the center of it. After all his name was Rumplestilskin.


End file.
